Statistics
Character Statistics (henceforth abbreviated as stats) are a collection of numbers that define your characters. They modify what your character can do and how effectively they can do it. These stats can be increased by completing actions that are affected by said stats. For example, weapons skills can be increased by engaging in combat with the specified weapon. Statistics break down into seven main categories: Attributes, Weapon Skills, Combat Skills, Thievery Skills, Athletic Skills, Science Skills, and Trade Skills. In the Stats window, players can view all the levels of their selected Player Character. By hovering over a certain skill, players can read descriptions about that skill as well as view how much experience their character has towards the next level in that skill. Fullstats.png|Old design of stats page. Statspage.png|Old Design of stats preview. Attributes Attributes are the core stats of your character. They also have a direct effect on how efficient your character is in combat. There are currently 4 Attributes. * Strength - Determines the ability to use Heavy Weapons and Armour without speed penalties, and to carry more. The optimal weight of weapon you swing is equal to half your level. Also affects blunt damage. * Dexterity - Affects the speed of attacks, blocks, rate of fire, reload speed, and increases cutting damage. * Toughness - Determines a character's damage resistance, wound deterioration speed, martial arts damage, and chance to resist stealth knock-outs. Also lowers the knock-out point (the level at which they fall unconscious), knock-out time (how long they stay unconscious when knocked-out), and raises the amount of damage required to stagger them. * Perception - Used to govern accuracy with ranged weapons. Especially important for hitting far away or moving targets. Weapon skills Weapons Skills are stats that govern how much damage you do with certain weapons. They can be increased by direct combat with a weapon. There are currently 7 Weapon Skills. Melee * Katanas - Weapons that specialize in cutting damage. Very offensive, sacrificing defense for attack, with great attack speed. * Sabres - Weapons that specialize in a mix of cutting and blunt damage, but more in cutting. Granting defense bonus, often at the expense of attack, they compensate their lower speed than katanas by the ability to efficiently block until the smallest opening to attack. * Hackers - Weapons that specialize in a perfect mix of cutting and blunt damage. Well balanced between offense and defense. A bit slow, but with good damage. * Heavy Weapons - Weapons that specialize in a mix of blunt and cutting damage, but more so blunt. Really slow, but with a great reach and huge damage. * Blunt Weapons - Weapons that specialize in blunt damage, resulting in a non-lethal knockout. Good to put the enemy in bloodloss KO. Slower than blades but a strong character can wield them with a decent speed and high damage. * Polearms - Weapons that specialize in range and speed, making them very lethal against animals. Very unhandy indoors, but ideal for a hunter/huntress. Range * Turrets - Determines the ability for characters to use defensive weapon turrets (accuracy, aiming speed and reload speed). * Crossbows - Skill at shooting with crossbows (accuracy, aiming speed and reload speed). * Precision Shooting - The ability to avoid accidentally shooting your allies (and yes, it is increased by accidentally shooting your allies). Combat Skills Combat Skills are the skills that govern how effective your characters are in combat. Determining how successful your attacks, blocks, and dodges will be. There are 4 Combat Skills. * Melee Attack - Determines chance to successfully land a hit. * Melee Defense - Determines chance to block. * Dodge - Determines chance of evade attacks in fight. * Martial Arts - Determines chance to successfully land a hit with your fists, learn better moves as skill increases. Thievery Skills Thievery Skills are the skills that govern all things related to stealth. From lockpicking to sneaking, and assassinating to disguising. There are 4 Thievery Skills. * Stealth - Determines your ability to remain undetected while sneaking, and the effectiveness of Disguises. * Lockpicking - Determines the chance and time required to pick locks depending on the lock's level. * Thievery - Determines the chance of successfully stealing items. * Assassination - Determines the chance of successfully knocking out someone while sneaking. Athletic Skills Athletic Skills are the skills that govern movement in the world. Whether it be running or swimming. There are 2 Athletic Skills. * Athletics - Determines run speed. * Swimming - Determines swim speed. Science Skills Science Skills are the skills that govern the more intellectual activities. Such as First Aid, Robotics, and Prospecting. There are 4 Science Skills. * Medic - Determines speed of First Aid, what First Aid Kits and Splint Kits you can use and how efficiently you can use them. * Engineer - Determines how fast you can Construct and repair structures. * Robotics - Determines the speed of First Aid on Skeletons and Characters with Robot Limbs using a Skeleton Repair Kit and crafting of items at the Robotics Bench. * Science - Determines skill at Prospecting, researching new Technology. Trade Skills Trade Skills are the skills that govern the crafting of various items, often for the purposes of making money via selling the products. There are 6 Trade Skills. * Weapon Smith - Determines speed and quality of Weapons made at a Weapon Smithing Bench. * Armour Smith - Determines speed and quality of Armour made at various Crafting stations. * Crossbow Smith - Determines speed and quality of Crossbows made at Crossbow Crafting Bench. * Labouring - Determines speed of manual labour such as mining and processing. * Farming - Determines harvesting speed of crops and their yield. * Cooking - Determines the speed of cooking food. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:User Interfaces #